This invention relates to electric space heaters with area light sources.
Electric space heaters are in common use. Many such space heaters are portable. Some portable space heaters have mounting brackets by which they may be mounted on fixed surfaces, such as ceilings, or on movable supports, such as tripods. Space heaters are typically limited to the provision of heat to an area or to objects within an area. Some space heaters are primarily radiant heaters which heat objects within an area but contribute insignificant amounts of heat to the area by convection or conduction. Other space heaters are primarily convective heaters which have fans that blow heated air into an area. Both such types of space heaters are primarily useful only for providing heat to an area.
In accordance with this invention, a space heater has an area light source, which optionally can be a halogen light source, used to provide light to the same general area which is heated by the heater. The light source may be operable whether or not the heater is being operated to provide heat to the area.
The light source can be mounted in the heater and directed generally to the same area to which heat produced by the space heater is directed. With such enhancement, the heater will be useful whenever desired to add warmth to those in the area of the heater and will also be useful whenever desired to provide light to those in the area of the heater.
The invention may be used with either permanently mounted or portable space heaters. If a highly useful application of this invention, a workplace heater with a light source also includes a mounting assembly for mounting the heater housing on a wall, ceiling, or other support.
Further in accordance with invention, a light source is provided with a bulb which can be removed and replaced by an unskilled person following simple directions. The light source comprises a bulb socket that removably receives a light bulb, a light reflector mounted on the socket, and a light bulb removably mounted in the socket. A protective translucent plate or lens is mounted on the grill in front of the light bulb. If the light bulb stops working, it can be removed by moving the grill to an out-of-the-way position, carrying the protective translucent plate with it, to expose the bulb for removal and replacement.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and the drawings.